My pain is your pain
by ambre20AZ
Summary: To watch your one true love die before you is frought with pain. But to watch yourself die in the eyes of your one true love is beyond unbearable. And this is what Bella is in right now. What happens if Victoria succeeded?Story modernised. Reviews please!


To watch your one true love die before you is frought with pain. But to watch yourself die in the eyes of your one true love is beyond unbearable. It is worse than actually dying and inferior than any pain imaginable. And that is what I'm in right now. Edward cannot help me as I die right before him. I know that he's done everything he could, but there isn't enough time. People always say that when they're close to their deaths, their lives flash before their eyes? Well, with me it didn't. All I saw was the tears roll down Edward's anguished face and my pain reflecting from his teary eyes. I could feel the coldness of the dark succumb me. The one thing that struck me was the pain. The pain inflicted by a person known to us as our friend.

"You'll be fine. It's just a small cut…You'll be fine," Edward sobbed.

I think he was trying to reassure himself more than me. I knew it wasn't a small cut…but a deep wound. I could feel my chest constrict around the blade, my heart grazing against the metal blade as it pumps blood into my system. I could feel the blood trickle down, away from me, slowly surrounding my body.

I could feel his arms and body slowly rocking me. He swayed gently afraid to cause more damage to me. He was still trying to reassure, that everything will be fine. His tears hit my face as he tried to speak.

"Don't-," I groaned, letting a streak of fear quaver my voice.

"No you don't. You will be ok. You hear me?" He sobbed. "You are not going to leave me. Not like this."

By now I was slipping in and out of consciousness and was feeling extremely nauseous. I could hear Edward still sobbing, murmuring ongoing reassurance and comfort. But his voice seemed so far away, like he was miles a part. I could still feel his arms around me, but just barely. My eyes closed and I replayed the moments leading up to this.

Edward and I were walking in the city after watching a movie. He had his arms around me. It felt that nothing can ruin this moment…that this will last forever.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward, obviously noticing my silence.

"Just about how happy I am right now," I said, smiling.

"You should be. You're with me," he teased.

I punched him lightly on the shoulders, jokingly.

"You're right though," I laughed.

"Hmm…You are my world," he whispered as he leant forward to kiss me, and kept on walking. We walked past a group of men who were drunk. Edward held me closer. I felt safer once I felt his arms around me. It gave me confidence, but couldn't notice the feeling that lingered beneath my skin. Edward and I took a short-cut through this alleyway, his arms tangled around me, pulling me tighter…closer to him. Then we saw someone approach us from the opposite end. I could feel Edward stiffen, a girl appeared.

"Victoria?" I asked.

She didn't look up to answer. I knew it was Victoria; because of the way Edward froze at the sight of her. I struggled free from Edward's hold leaving him behind in the darkness. I didn't see the small, silver blade she was holding, whilst I was running to her. Or the way she quickly moved her hand in a blur. I felt it before I knew what had, happened. I looked down. I saw blood spilling down from my chest, staining my clothes.

"I am sorry," she whispered in my ear. "But now, he killed my mate. So I kill his mate. Love is never fair."

Then I fell to the bitter, hard floor, blood trickling down. I saw Victoria look horrified to where Edward stood…she ran away. I could hear Edward calling and talking frantically. Everything became a haze.

"Edward?" I mouthed, not being able to find my voice.

Thoughts ran through my head. Was Victoria that angry at me? Did she want Edward to suffer, that bad? Was she jealous? Did I deserve this? Then suddenly other thoughts raced through my head. Is Edward ok? Is he in any pain? Did he get hurt as well? Then I saw Edward's face, relieving me from some of the anxiety I felt. I saw his beautiful silhouette and he had tears running down his face. With all the strength I could muster from my body I lifted my arm, he took my hand and held it close to his face. He kissed it.

"Thank you," I said weakly.

"The ambulance is on their way," He sobbed.

He was in pain. I can't bear this…I didn't want to inflict pain on him. I caused this to him. I felt more tears hit my face, pulling me back into reality.

"No, no Bella, no!" he sobbed.

"I love you," I said weakly. It was barely a whisper.

"Don't leave, please? I need you," begging as he sobbed… "Please? I love you!"

They were new endless tears. I felt a soft cry escape the corners of my mouth. That was the last thing I ever heard. His incredible love and devotion for me. My heart aches as time slowly ticks by. It may be slow, but pass it does. Nothing in life is easy. There are fears in our lives that we cannot face alone.

"I love you Bella…Forever and always."


End file.
